


The Better Idea

by LickleSoxy



Category: Suite Life on Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LickleSoxy/pseuds/LickleSoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up until that very moment, London Tipton had always managed to avoid the horrible feeling that was fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Idea

**-o-**

"Why don't you drop dead?"

She had never felt genuine fear before.

Sure, she'd screamed and cried when little things had upset her. It was hard not to get scared when she was forced to do things she knew very well would be hard, or near impossible, for her to do. Of course, London's whole life revolving around money, its values and rewards, and the lack of desire to achieve anything beyond quick spouts of happiness had not truly helped her to understand what true terror was. The concept was foreign to her, held no real use. So, the feeling had been disregarded as pointless, as something she would not need to experience, because, when it came down to the facts, London had no reason to worry about all the normal things the poorer people had to deal with in day to day life.

If she could not find a job, she would still have food on the table. If she never amounted to anything other than what she knew already - broken families, good friends, shopping, having fun - then there was still no concern that she would ever fail at life. Who needed more than a few select friends, good clothes, and money, anyway?

Even large men did not actually scare London in ways that would make other people tremble in horror. She had learnt at a young age that, yes, being pretty was something she could use to her advantage, but when it drew attention she didn't want, she could easily fly away to another place, away from any harm that could be dealt to her. It was a simple solution, one that had worked her whole life.

London knew that she wasn't the brightest person to have lived, but she understood the concepts of negative emotions and what they could do to people. Learning to hide away from them had helped her, and avoiding situations that would provoke one of those rare, bad emotions she didn't like had become like a second nature to her.

This was true so much so that, when confronted with the apparent 'student' she would be sharing a room with, London had reacted with a rapid confusion and denial as the girl quickly manipulated her words into something far more sinister than was necessary.

_Drop dead._

The two words struck a chord inside of her that actually _hurt_. First reaction being to back away quickly, London felt her own hand coming up to her face in shock as a surprised gasp left her mouth. Experience made the hand gesture look like nothing more than a dramatic effect worthy of no more than a glance, while the choked grunt came out instinctually. Heart rate speeding up intensely, London had to fight the urge to turn tail and run as she came to terms with what the girl had just said.

"There is nothing you can do that will make me drop out of this school."

If she rushed from the room now, there would be nothing to stand in Padma's way of gaining full occupation of the room. They would have to share. If London did not persuade Padma to leave the ship now, then she would never have the courage to get rid of her. But how did one go about making a potential threat leave, permanently?

London didn't have the capacity to awe the girl with her vast knowledge like Cody, nor did she have the wit to outsmart and gross out Padma like Zack would be able to. Moseby would easily have this girl off the ship with his authority, but London didn't have the age or superiority to do what he could. That left her with only one thing; it had helped her throughout her whole life to give her easy access to whatever she wanted or, on rare occasions, what she truly _needed_. Right now, it was the only option she had.

Cocking an eyebrow, London swallowed back any fear she had, before schooling her features into a sort of mocking disbelief. "Really?"

Steeling her expression into what she hoped was determination and not vulnerability, London slid easily over to her jewellery box and grabbed the lid like so many times before. It was cool beneath her touch, solid and familiar. She could do this. It had been done before, and now it was going to be done once again. All she had to do was keep her cool and offer whatever it would take.

Opening the lid in a fluid movement, London didn't take her eyes off of Padma as the girl's hard gaze switched to staring at the contents in the box. Everything in there was worth a lot of money, and London could name every piece of gold, silver and gem that lay within the interior. Hungry eyes took in the vast amount of jewellery, and London felt a wave of relief wash over her as she gestured around vaguely, indicating that Padma could take anything she wanted.

"Pick one from the top, or two from the bottom."

They were stupid rules, but London needed it to be said. Allowing any fear to show would not help. Plus, she had to keep at least an ounce of her dignity. If this worked she would never have to see Padma again in her life. Though, if it didn't work...

Watching as Padma leaned forwards, her body literally being drawn to the money from the very normal greed London knew people had, London had to physically still her limbs as to not flinch away as Padma came close enough to touch. Padma chose only one item; a necklace that held many gems that London admired. As soon as it was in Padma's hand, London clamped the lid back down and stepped back, her eyes never leaving the suddenly cheerful girl as she waltzed around the room and gathered her things to leave.

The satisfaction and relief London felt the second Padma left the room, the door shutting closed as if to reinforce the idea that she would never see Padma again, was a shock to her system. Fingers trembling and breaths finally coming out in shallow, uncontrollable pants, London stared at the door with wide eyes as the events of the last few minutes finally caught up with her.

Paranoia overtaking her mind, London felt an odd sensation flow through her as the tears started to spill.

**-o-**


End file.
